


Let Us Burn

by Easy_Owl



Series: Dead In Love [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: проведя день на Тортуге, Флинт и команда готовы отплыть, но не все идет, как ожидалось...





	Let Us Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Us Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041001) by [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm). 



Новость о конце господства Гатри в Нассау была из тех, которой команда вряд ли бы обрадовалась. Флинт вернулся в свою комнату, намереваясь отдохнуть немного, прежде чем обсудить это со своими людьми. В его голове роились мысли, обгоняя одна другую. Он со вздохом рухнул на кровать. До заката оставалось всего несколько часов, и ему полагалось быть в лучшей форме.  
Постель все еще едва уловимо пахла потом, и эмоции вновь захлестнули Флинта. Все те чувства и ощущения, что дал ему Билли... Все его существо прошило дрожью удовольствия от нахлынувших воспоминаний. И все же он смог заснуть, хоть это и заняло несколько больше времени, чем он рассчитывал.  
  
Паруса военного судна сияли в лучах заходящего солнца. Команда уже заканчивала ремонт, когда послышался громкий и низкий голос капитана:  
\- Как все идет? - он был в хорошем настроении, и моряки облегченно вздохнули.  
\- Прекрасно, кэп, - ответил Мальдун и, поколебавшись, добавил. - Но есть небольшая проблема.  
\- Что не так? - недовольно поморщился Флинт.  
\- Ну... без Билли мы можем и не закончить все работы вовремя, а его здесь нет, - пояснил Мальдун с опаской.  
\- Где его черти носят? - капитан повысил голос, едва ли стараясь скрыть свое раздражение.  
\- На западном пляже сегодня карнавал, какой-то местный праздник. Он говорил, что хотел бы сходить посмотреть.  
\- И пошел? - оскалился Флинт в усмешке.  
\- Ага, - растягивая гласные подтвердил Мальдун, улыбаясь углом рта, словно разделяя недоумение капитана.  
Флинт удивленно хмыкнул и отдал приказ уже куда более строгим тоном:  
\- Заканчивайте работу. И мне плевать, если у вас уйдет вся ночь на подготовку. Доложите ДеГруту, когда закончите.  
\- Нам пойти поискать Билли?  
\- Не надо, - рявкнул он, направляясь к западной части острова.  
  
  
Когда Флинт достиг западного пляжа, солнце уже практически скрылось за горизонтом, и запахи карибской ночи начинали наполнять воздух.  
Флинт прошел семь морей и видел, казалось бы, все чужеземные церемонии и празднества, но открывшееся ему зрелище восхитило и ошеломило его.  
  
Праздник был в самом разгаре. На пляже полыхал огромный костер, вокруг которого собрался весь разношерстный народ Тортуги. Здесь были и одноногие пираты в поношенных шляпах, и чернокожие мужчины и женщины, обвешанные ожерельями из зубов, и цыгане в ярких одеждах с вплетенными в волосы перьями. Были здесь и прекрасные женщины с длинными кудрявыми волосами, и атлетически сложенные мужчины, презревшие рубашки. Все они танцевали, пили и горланили песни; их радостный смех практически заглушал музыку. Их тела лоснились в свете огня, а Флинт наблюдал за ними, раздираемый возбуждением и желанием развернуться и уйти как можно быстрее.  
Наконец совладав с собой, он осознал, насколько неуместно он смотрелся в этой толпе.  
\- И что я, черт возьми, делаю? - пробормотал он, собираясь уходить, но вдруг увидел нечто, от чего сердце застучало, как бешеное.  
  
Он увидел своего боцмана, окруженного группой оглушительно хохочуших моряков, хлопавших его по спине, пока он рассказывал какую-то историю.Он был без рубашки, и всполохи огня отражались на его коже. Бонс держал бутылку рома и был очевидно нетрезв. Флинт еще никогда не видел его таким; его вновь одолели противоречивые чувства волнения и смущения. Поймав взгляд капитана, Билли усмехнулся и, запрокинув голову, сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Он шагнул было к Флинту, но здоровенный пьяный мужик преградил ему путь, схватил за плечи и оттолкнул назад, сально усмехаясь.  
\- С дороги, красавчик! - он смерил Билли высокомерным взглядом, определенно провоцируя его.  
Билли улыбнулся, но глаза загорелись от нескрываемой злости.  
\- Иди куда шел, приятель, - сказал он.  
\- А то что? - мужик повысил голос, продолжая скалиться.  
Билли не стал отвечать, а просто обрушил бутылку, что держал, на голову здоровяка. Окружающие одобрительно взревели, несколько моряков тут же оттащили куда-то бессознательное тело своего товарища.  
  
Флинт поспешил к Билли.  
\- Какого хрена это было?  
\- И я рад Вас видеть, капитан, - наглая улыбка расползлась по губам Билли.  
\- Разве тебе не следует быть где-то еще? - уже спокойнее спросил Флинт, пребывая в замешательстве от вида полуголого тела прямо перед собой.  
От боцмана разило ромом и табаком, но к собственному удивлению Флинт нашел это чертовски волнующим.  
Заметив смятение капитана, Билли усмехнулся шире:  
\- И что вы тут делаете?  
Вопрос застал Флинта врасплох.  
\- Что? - переспросил он, чувствуя как в нем вновь закипает неконтролируемый гнев.  
\- Вы могли просто послать за мной кого-нибудь, - он подошел ближе, изучая взглядом лицо капитана.  
\- У всех и так проблем хватает. Элеанор Гатри арестовали, так что теперь я должен привести своих людей на остров без губернатора, на корабле, о котором не заботится боцман! - Флинт повысил голос от волнения.  
\- Какого черта Вы так сердитесь? - нахмурился Билли.  
\- Потому, что несмотря на все проблемы, - прорычал Флинт в ответ. - Все, о чем я могу думать, это прошлая ночь!  
Осознав, что только что сказал, он застыл на месте, глупо таращась на боцмана. Билли шагнул вперед, склонившись, чтобы поцеловать капитана, но едва ладонь парня коснулась его лица, Флинт стиснул его запястье, отталкивая прочь, и заозирался по сторонам.  
\- Какого черта?!  
Билли отступил, смотря на него с наглой усмешкой. Флинт медленно огляделся. Толпа предавалась грешным удовольствиям, словно все остальное в мире утратило значение. На этом пиру забытья и страсти они оба словно стали невидимками. Бросив на Билли острый взгляд, Флинт притянул его к себе, увлекая в голодный поцелуй. Его больше не волновало, что кто-то смотрит, он решился дать волю томящимся внутри чувствам.  
  
Едва он скользнул языком в податливый рот парня, Билли обхватил руками бедра Флинта, прижимаясь теснее. Флинт же скользнул ладонью по затылку боцмана, углубляя поцелуй, практически поглощая его. Не прекращая вторгаться языком в чужой рот, капитан гладил увитые мыщцами плечи и руки боцмана, заводясь с каждой минутой все больше. Но, ощутив, как эрекция Билли трется о его собственный стояк, он отстранился, ухватившись обеими руками за плечи парня, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Билли схватил его за руку и повел прочь от толпы.  
Чуть дальше, под пальмами, стояли несколько палаток; найдя пустую, боцман втащил Флинта внутрь, толкая на пол и опускаясь рядом на колени.  
Протянув руку, Флинт коснулся щеки Билли, мягко проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе. Тот обхватил палец губами, втягивая его в рот с непристойным стоном. Флинт, тяжело дыша, разглядывал Билли и слушал гомон людей снаружи.  
\- Кто-нибудь может войти, - выдохнул он.  
\- Мне все равно, - прошептал Билли, опаляя дыханием кожу капитана, расстегивая его рубашку.  
Флинт чувствовал как загустевает воздух.  
\- Ты пьян, - хрипло выдохнул он.  
\- И что? - улыбнулся Билли. - Разве не Вы говорили мне отпустить себя? - он пришел в движение, потираясь бедрами о капитана. - Освободиться?  
Флинт прикусил губу; мысли бешено крутились в его голове. С одной стороны, о парне стоило позаботиться - доставить его на корабль и дать протрезветь. С другой стороны, горячее дыхание Билли, его сильные руки и явственное возбуждение заставляли Флинта сгорать от желания, и одно только ожидание делало его самым счастливым человеком в мире. И он сдался.  
\- Мне следует наказать тебя за уклонение от выполнения своих обязанностей.  
\- Так накажите, капитан, - севшим голосом проговорил Билли и, глядя капитану в глаза, принялся поспешно расстегивать его ремень.  
Флинт нервно сглотнул и вцепился дрожащими руками в предплечья Бонса. Билли скользнул рукой в его штаны и, не опуская глаз, мягко обхватил член ладонью, двигая кулаком по всей длине. Дыхание капитана снова сбилось, а мир терял четкость, прячась за дымкой наслаждения. Флинт опустил руку вниз, находя влажный от смазки член Бонса. И как только он обхватил его пальцами, двигая рукой вверх и вниз, Билли пододвинулся ближе, побуждая ускорить темп. Флинт сжал ладонь теснее, быстрее двигая рукой, и снова набросился на рот парня. Их громкие бесстыдные стоны растворялись в нарастающем шуме праздника.  
Мысль о том, чем они занимаются всего в нескольких футах от толпы сладким жаром прокатилась вдоль позвоночника, распространяясь по всему тела Флинта. Через несколько секунд его захватил ослепляюще-сильный оргазм. Он склонил голову, упираясь лбом в грудь Бонса, заполошно дыша, обвив руками талию Билли. Флинт простоял так пару мгновений, вдыхая чужой запах, а Билли нежно гладил его по волосам, пропуская пряди через подрагивающие пальцы, и шептал капитану на ухо его имя.  
Боцман был напряжен, и голос его дрожал; Флинт знал, что его любовник отчаянно желает кончить. Не раздумывая дважды, он склонился над ним, забирая в рот возбужденную плоть. Он отсасывал грубо и быстро, пропуская член в горло.  
Дыхание Билли стало беспорядочным, он лишь невнятно бормотал, умоляя не останавливаться, и грубо хватал Флинта за волосы, проталкивая член еще глубже. Он кончил, изливаясь глубоко в горло Флинта, шепча имя капитана и содрогаясь всем телом. Флинт проглотил все до последней капли, смакуя уже знакомый вкус.  
  
\- Ложись, - приказал Флинт, намереваясь исполнить, наконец, свое обещание.  
Все еще задыхаясь, Билли подчинился. На краткое мгновение его лицо обрело настолько испуганное выражение, что Флинту показалось, что он снова обернулся тем неловким робким парнем, которого он всегда знал. Но наваждение улетучилось, стоило Флинту развести колени Бонса в стороны; Билли выгнул спину, его взгляд полыхнул безудержной страстью, а бесстыжая усмешка вернулась на лицо. Столь разительная перемена повлекла за собой волну жгучего желания, накрывшую Флинта с головой - он снова был возбужден.  
Едва ли не рыча, он склонился над Бонсом, поднимаясь поцелуями вверх по груди к шее, мягко прикусывая кожу. Билли в его руках сходил с ума: он извивался, кусал губы, умоляюще стонал. Флинт завел руки Билли ему за голову, удерживая за запястья, наклонился еще ближе, практически соприкасаясь с ним губами.  
\- Ты хочешь по-жесткому? - прошептал он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не прикусить чужие губы до крови.  
\- Меня нужно наказать, помните? - хрипло ответил Билли, поднимая угол рта в непристойной улыбке, выжидательно глядя на капитана. Он развел ноги шире, обхватывая коленями бедра Флинта. - Так приступайте, - прошептал он в губы Джеймса.  
  
В голове Флинта мелькнула мысль, что какой-то порочный демон овладел телом Билли, заставляя вести себя, как заправская шлюха, но он не мог отрицать, что ему это нравится. Флинт полностью осознавал, что теперь для них нет дороги назад.  
Капитан огладил бедра Бонса через ткань и поспешно стащил с него штаны, отбрасывая их в сторону. Он не удержался и дал себе минуту, чтобы разглядеть каждый дюйм этого идеального тела. Боже, как же он соскучился! Билли улыбался, наслаждаясь восхищенным взглядом капитана.  
Увлажнив пальцы слюной, Флинт протолкнул один в отверстие Билли. Боцман всхлипнул, а Флинт добавил еще один палец, растягивая его, медленно, но настойчиво. Стоны Билли становились громче, превратившись, в конце концов, в рык. Бонс схватил Флинта за рубашку, дергая на себя, вжимаясь ртом в его губы. Отпустив его, Билли посмотрел капитану в глаза и прошипел:  
\- Трахни меня так, словно это последний раз, Джеймс.  
Кровь Флинта вскипела от желания. Он поспешно вынул пальцы, смазал член и резко вошел на всю длину. Билли вскрикнул и сжал кулаки. Флинт вбивался в него быстро и жестко, утратив контроль над собой. Вскоре Бонс начал сам вскидывать бедра навстречу капитану. Флинт, не замедляя движения, обхватил ладонью член Билли, двигая рукой по всей длине в такт толчкам внутрь. Ему казалось, что он тронется умом от того, как его любовник извивается в его руках, от того, что берет его грубо, как тот и хотел.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - выдохнул он. - Ну же, Билли... давай...  
Билли вцепился в руки Флинта, выгибая спину, и кончил в ладонь капитана. Флинт поднес ладонь к лицу, судорожно слизывая белые капли, с силой толкнулся внутрь еще раз - и кончил с утробным рыком.  
Флинт рухнул рядом с парнем, и они оставались недвижимы какое-то время, не говоря ни слова, лишь слушая успокаивающееся дыхание друг друга.  
Первым в себя пришел Бонс.  
\- Нам нужно возвращаться, - сказал он, стараясь совладать с дрожащим голосом, и начал собирать свою одежду.  
Флинт поднялся на ноги, схватил Билли за плечи и притянул к себе. Бонс приподнял подбородок капитана и поцеловал его. Так они еще не целовались - нежно, мягко и медленно. Это длилось целую вечность, словно они старались наверстать каждый упущенный момент.  
  
\- И что дальше? - спросил Билли, когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Сперва, мы вернемся на корабль, и ты поспишь. Потом ты объяснишься с командой, - ответил с усмешкой Флинт.   
Билли иронически хмыкнул.   
\- Ты понял, о чем я. Не можем же мы сразу столько всего вывалить на них? Нассау, Урку, - Билли сделал паузу, опустив глаза. - Нас...  
  
Капитан взял руки Бонса в свои, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Билли, спасение Нассау - это все, за что я когда-либо боролся. Потому, что если Нассау будет свободен, то ты и я, все мы тоже будем свободны. Только это имеет значение, и я убью любого, кто встанет на нашем пути. И пусть я сгорю в аду за это, но своего добьюсь.  
\- Тогда мы сгорим вместе, - кивнул Билли, грустно улыбаясь.  
  
  
Военный корабль отплывал все дальше от берегов Тортуги; огромные паруса вздымались от ветра. Флинт с тяжелым сердцем наблюдал, как остров исчезает в дымке утреннего тумана. Он боялся, что все его надежды и мечты снова обратятся в прах, но потом он вспомнил слова Билли.  
"Черт, - подумал он, - если мы обречены, то я не собираюсь упускать ни единого момента этой жизни".  
  
\- Поднять все паруса! - скомандовал он. - Нам нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Нассау.  
\- Что-то в тебе изменилось, - возник за спиной тихий хриплый голос.  
Обернувшись, Флинт увидел Чарльза Вейна, наблюдавшего за ним с извечной раздражающей ухмылкой во все лицо.  
\- Воспользовался моим советом?  
\- Какое тебе дело? - усмехнулся Флинт, отворачиваясь от Вейна, чтобы тот не видел его смущения.  
\- Понятно, - еще шире оскалился Вейн. - Что ж, я верю, что если кто и может предотвратить войну, то это вы двое.  
\- Почему ты так уверен? - взглянул на него Флинт, изогнув бровь.  
\- Я еще никогда не видел такой самоотдачи и ответственности. Ты либо спасешь нас всех, либо погубишь, - пожал он плечами. - В любом случае, лучше уж ты, чем кто-то еще.  
Вейн рассмеялся и ушел непринужденным шагом.


End file.
